Ne me quitte pas
by Andy56
Summary: Jarod demande à Mlle Parker de venir le voir sur une plage. Le paysage est magnifique mais ce qu'il doit lui annoncer est terrible. Pourra-t-elle tenir le coup? (chapitre unique)


Auteur : Andy56 (MissParker63hotmail.com) Genre : Drame... Disclaimers : Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire, aucun personnage ne m'appartient... Résumé : Jarod envoie un message à Mlle Parker, il veut absolument lui parler.  
  
Ne me quitte pas...  
  
Mlle Parker était assise à son bureau, feuilletant un rapport concernant le dernier repaire de Jarod. Bien évidement, aucun détail n'attira son attention, aucun indice ne pu la renseigner sur la direction qu'il avait pu prendre. Elle rabattit rageusement la couverture pour se servir un verre de whisky, histoire de faire passer ce petit moment d'irritation. Au moment où elle se levait, quelqu'un frappa deux coups à la porte. Mlle Parker se fit la remarque qu'au moins, cette personne ne serait pas son frère, sauf s'il avait nouvellement appris les règles de la politesse... Elle indiqua à l'inconnu qu'il pouvait entrer et celui-ci s'exécuta, ouvrant tranquillement la porte. L'homme qui apparut sous les yeux de la Dragon Lady lui était jusque là totalement étrangère mais bien à son goût. Il était assez grand, la peau mate et le regard azuréen.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit Mlle Parker d'une voix rauque.  
  
-Votre nouveau nettoyeur principal Madame répondit-il froidement.  
  
-Où est Sam ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée.  
  
-La hiérarchie a décidé de le rétrograder, manque de résultats je présume expliqua-t-il se mettant face à elle et tenant ses mains dans son dos.  
  
-Quel est votre nom ?  
  
-Mark Tim Weizman Madame déclara-t-il, la fixant droit dans les yeux. »  
  
Il resta immobile devant sa nouvelle patronne, appréciant ses courbes vertigineuses. Elle le toisait de ses deux ou trois centimètres de supériorité, affectionnant de plus en plus les talons hauts. Mlle Parker l'examinait aussi sous toutes les coutures, remarquant au passage que sous ce sombre costume, se dessinait un corps relativement musclé. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, croisant les bras et se tenant toujours bien droite.  
  
« D'où venez-vous ? continua-t-elle sur le même ton glacial.  
  
-D'une annexe du Centre, dit-il, à New York ajouta l'homme sous le regard insistant de la jeune femme.  
  
-Quel genre de poste occupiez-vous ? lança Mlle Parker encore une fois, voulant savoir exactement à qui elle avait à faire.  
  
-J'avais certaines responsabilités, je dirigeais un groupe de nettoyeurs et une équipe de techniciens qui s'occupaient des écoutes téléphoniques et d'Internet expliqua l'homme.  
  
-Je m'occupe des nettoyeurs et pour la téléphonie et l'informatique, j'ai Broots. Donc, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous me servirez plus que Sam en tant que nettoyeur ?  
  
-Déjà, moi au moins je sais courir, contrairement à Sam... et puis, je semble plus déterminé à ramener Jarod se justifia-t-il, sûr de lui. »  
  
Mlle Parker ne le lâchait pas des yeux, elle se méfiait de lui. Peut-être était-il simplement envoyé par Raines pour exercer une surveillance plus rapprochée ? Alors elle ne tomberait pas dans le piège malgré le fait qu'elle commençait à apprécier l'homme. Il était direct, sûr de lui et pourrait lui servir. Elle regrettait tout de même Sam en qui elle avait installé une confiance. et une facilité de coopération. Mlle Parker savait que si elle avait eu besoin de lui, il serait immédiatement intervenu.  
  
« Très bien, alors pour travailler pour moi, il y a quelques règles à suivre lança Mlle Parker.  
  
-Oui Madame.  
  
-La première, c'est Mademoiselle Parker, pas Madame rectifia-t-elle.  
  
-Très bien acquiesça le nettoyeur d'une ait amusé.  
  
-La seconde, vous ne discutez pas quand je vous donne des ordres. Et la troisième, souvenez-vous bien que c'est moi qui décide en toutes circonstances. Maintenant, allez chercher mon courrier lui intima-t-elle. »  
  
Il lui tendit alors un tas d'enveloppes qu'il tenait dans son dos depuis son arrivée. Mlle Parker leva un sourcil, il avait aussi le mérite d'être rapide et efficace, un point de plus pour lui. Elle saisit le paquet et vérifia les expéditeurs, elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture ronde et assurée de son Caméléon.  
  
« Il y a une lettre de Jarod lui signifia l'homme en désignant les enveloppes des yeux.  
  
-La quatrième règle, vous ne fouillez pas mon courrier ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous pouvez disposer. »  
  
Mlle Parker retourna à son bureau et s'assit pour lire la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Le slogan « soit beau et tais-toi » correspondrait parfaitement à ce type. Elle attrapa son coupe papier et commença à déchirer l'enveloppe mais remarqua que l'homme était toujours devant elle.  
  
« Quoi ??!! s'énerva-t-elle.  
  
-Un nettoyeur principal se doit d'assurer la sécurité de son employeur comme le ferait un garde du corps expliqua-t-il calmement.  
  
-C'est vous qui allez avoir besoin que l'on vous protège si vous enfreignez encore une fois la règle numéro deux : vous ne discutez pas quand je vous donne des ordres ! rétorqua Mlle Parker, à bout de nerfs. »  
  
L'homme inclina la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris puis se retourna et quitta la pièce en silence. Mlle Parker le regarda partir et quand la porte fut fermée, elle s'intéressa de nouveau à ce courrier de Jarod. Elle déplia la fine lettre et commença à lire les quelques lignes qui la parcouraient.  
  
Mlle Parker,  
  
Je dois absolument te rencontrer, te parler, t'apprendre une nouvelle qui vient tout juste de me tomber dessus. Je te fais confiance pour venir seule, demain, sur la plage de Fenwick Island, Delaware, à 16h devant le poste de secours principal. C'est très important , je t'en pris, viens... Ne me laisse pas tomber je t'en supplie. Je sais au fond de moi que tu feras le bon choix, tu dois le faire.  
  
A très vite,  
  
J.  
  
Mlle Parker reposa le papier sur son bureau, à plat en face d'elle et relisait ces quelques mots en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que le petit Génie avait encore concocté pour la faire tomber dans les mailles de son filet ? Elle soupira, décelant un air de mystère anormalement menaçant dans cette lettre. D'étranges sentiments s'émanaient de cette écriture, plus tremblante et hésitante qu'à l'habitude. Mlle Parker relut ces phrases plusieurs fois mais elle ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qui la troublait, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. C'était comme si ses voix lui conseillaient de vite se rendre à ce rendez-vous car un évènement pas forcément positif allait se produire où était arrivé.  
  
La journée défila malgré tout rapidement, Mlle Parker n'eut rien de nouveau à propos de Jarod et elle n'avait de toute manière pas la tête à se concentrer sur sa recherche. Elle se demandait bien trop ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à lui donner ce rendez-vous. Bien qu'elle refusait de se l'avouer, cette lettre l'inquiétait, elle se faisait même un peu de souci pour Jarod, il fallait bien le dire... Sydney remarqua sa préoccupation, il vint d'ailleurs lui en demander la raison mais elle lui dit rien, elle ne savait pas si elle avait le « droit » de le mettre au courant alors elle avait préféré se taire. Au moment où elle quittait le Centre, son nouveau nettoyeur vint à sa rencontre, lui proposant de la raccompagner car il avait noté que sa bouteille de whisky avait bien descendu. Après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, elle lui fit comprendre que c'était un fait normal pour elle et qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de s'en mêler.  
  
Elle se réveilla doucement, très fatiguée de cette nuit sans sommeil et agitée. Cette lettre, ces mots, ses voix la travaillaient, elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir ce que Jarod voulait lui révéler. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche délassante. La jeune femme ressortit de la pièce une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, habillée, coiffée et maquillée. L'été commençant à être agréable, elle était vêtue de cette robe marron dans le haut ressemblait à un débardeur et se rattachait dans la nuque. Une de ses tenues les plus courtes et une de ses favorites. Elle attrapa ses clés de voiture et alla travailler, espérant trouver une occupation pour lui changer de ses idées noires.  
  
« Non, toujours rien de nouveau en ce qui concerne Jarod Mada...dmoiselle l'informa le nettoyeur qui se tenait devant Mlle Parker.  
  
-Hum... Continuez les recherches vers l'est, il doit se trouver par là d'après la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée hier dit-elle sans même lever les yeux vers l'homme.  
  
-Très bien répondit-il en hocha la tête et en sortant. »  
  
Mlle Parker soupira, c'était la cinquième fois de la matinée que son nettoyeur venait lui faire un rapport comme celui-ci. C'est-à-dire totalement inutile car il n'apportait pas de nouvelles de son gibier. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : 12h. Elle se décida donc à quitter les lieux pour aller à son rendez-vous, complètement au sud du Delaware, à environ trois heures et demi de route.  
  
Elle gara sa voiture dans le parking, à l'entrée de la plage, puis se dirigea vers la mer. En arrivant dans le sable, les retira ses chaussures dont les talons s'enfonçaient entre les grains et l'empêchaient d'avancer. Tenant des chaussures dans une main, elle leva l'autre pour se protéger du soleil et tenter de repérer Jarod. Peu de monde se trouvait sur la plage malgré le beau temps. Le jeudi après-midi, les enfants se trouvaient à l'école et les parents travaillaient. Mlle Parker marcha tranquillement puis remarqua une silhouette sombre se détachant des autres plagistes. Elle rejoignit Jarod qui était encore une fois vêtu de noir des pieds jusqu'aux lunettes de soleil qu'il avait sur les yeux.  
  
Mlle Parker s'assit à ses cotés sur la serviette, mettant ses mains dans son dos pour prendre appui et étendant ses jambes devant elle, posant la cheville droite sur la gauche. Elle scrutait elle aussi l'horizon, sans dire un mot pendant plusieurs minutes, pour profiter de ce moment reposant. Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui, n'apercevant pas ses yeux, et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.  
  
« Je suis malade Parker... souffla-t-il.  
  
-Ca ce n'est pas nouveau, avec tout de que tu me fais subir, je m'en étais rendue compte, merci... rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.  
  
-J'ai mal au cœur, j'ai mal à la tête...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu dois le savoir, tu peux être médecin je crois ? dit Mlle Parker, agacée qu'il tourne autour du pot comme un certain Broots.  
  
-J'ai besoin de toi, de ton soutien pendant quelques semaines expliqua Jarod d'une voix basse et tremblante.  
  
-Tu es un génie, tu n'as besoin de personne et surtout pas de moi, le chat, ok ? dit-elle. Tu sais tout faire en étant seul ajouta la jeune femme, méprisante.  
  
-Je ne peux trouver le bonheur seul, Parker dit-il en ôtant ses lunettes et en la fixant de ses yeux tristes.  
  
-Si tu savais combien tu m'énerves avec ce genre de discours à l'eau de rose Jarod ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant mais la main de Jarod sur son poignet la retint.  
  
-J'ai besoin de connaître le vrai bonheur au moins une fois dans ma vie avant de disparaître et je sais que je ne pourrai le trouver qu'avec toi à mes cotés, que si tu quittes ce satané Centre et ces monstres ! lança Jarod presque en colère qu'elle joue encore les sourdes oreilles.  
  
-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda la jeune femme, redevenant plus calme.  
  
-J'ai une tumeur au cerveau, l'ablation est impossible à cause de l'endroit où elle se trouve dit-il rapidement d'une voix froide.  
  
-Quoi ? Mais... depuis quand le sais-tu ? Et comment ? questionna-t-elle presque abasourdie.  
  
-Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, j'ai commencé à avoir des maux de tête, et puis ensuite des vertiges et sans arrêt la nausée... Je me suis alors décidé à faire un scanner, la tumeur est maligne expliqua-t-il avec un tel détachement que Mlle Parker ressentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
-Est-ce que... des métastases ? osa-t-elle d'une voix incroyablement douce.  
  
-Pas encore. Il ne me reste que quelques semaines... Une dizaine tout au plus, s'il te plaît, viens avec moi... la supplia-t-il. »  
  
Mlle Parker se releva brutalement et s'écarta de lui. Elle lui tourna le dos et porta ses mains à sa bouche. Il fallait absolument qu'elle contienne ses larmes qui commençaient à faire scintiller les coins de ses yeux. Elle prit une longue inspiration et se retourna, manquant de heurter Jarod qui se trouvait debout derrière elle. Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui ? Et surtout, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il à tout prix sur eux depuis des années ? N'avaient-ils pas encore assez souffert vis-à-vis de ceux qui étaient là-haut ? Jarod posa sa main sur sa joue mais la jeune femme la retira, reculant d'un pas et pleurant pour de bon.  
  
« NON ! C'est trop facile, pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant dit-elle.  
  
-Parker, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas continua Jarod désespéré.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, tu ne peux pas me demander de m'engager dans un chemin où tu sais pertinemment que l'issue sera fatale. Pour toi, comme pour moi s'expliqua Mlle Parker, n'osant pas croiser son regard.  
  
-Je sais que tu vas souffrir mais... je ne pourrai pas supporter cette épreuve seul, je veux au moins réaliser mon rêve avant de mourir...  
  
-Ton rêve, ton rêve... Je ne peux pas Jarod, c'est trop dangereux, n'oublies pas Le Centre se justifia-t-elle.  
  
-Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas ! s'emporta Jarod, pleurant à son tour.  
  
-Tu as raison, je ne veux pas souffrir, je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire à attendre que la mort t'emporte et me laisse seule, comme toujours. »  
  
Mlle Parker jeta un œil sur Jarod qui observait de nouveau les vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable chaud. Sa gorge se serra, elle n'était pas prête et surtout pas dans ces conditions. Elle baissa la tête puis se pencha pour ramasser ses chaussure et s'éloigna lentement. Tout en marchant, elle essayait d'effacer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues mais sans arrêt de nouvelles apparaissaient et sabotaient son travail d'oubli. Elle rejoignit rapidement sa voiture, laça ses chaussures puis se mit au volant et démarra en trombe. Elle espérait rentrer rapidement chez elle pour s'empresser d'ôter ce moment de sa mémoire et laisser le plus de distance possible entre Jarod et elle.  
  
Le Caméléon se rassit sur sa serviette, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait peur, peur d'être seul et il avait froid, froid d'être seul, d'être sans elle... Comment allait-il supporter cette douleur et ce vide jusqu'au bout ? Il devait agir, le plus vite possible pour ne plus souffrir, pour ne plus lui faire de mal. Il se releva, ôta ses vêtement et se dirigea vers l'eau vêtu d'un simple maillot. Il s'enfonça dans ce sombre liquide qui lui donna des frissons et fit quelques brasses pour s'écarter de la côte. Il dépassa rapidement les bouées qui délimitaient les trois cent mètres de la côte, balancé par une légère houle. Il se mit sur le dos et ne bougea plus, fermant les yeux pour sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Il voulait rester ici pour toujours, seul, pris dans un tourbillon de questions et de regrets. Il espérait ne jamais rejoindre les berges, ne jamais réapparaître.  
  
Mlle Parker s'accouda à la rambarde, posa son menton dans se paumes. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu le laisser seul après ce qu'il lui avait révélé ? Alors elle était de la même engeance qu'eux ? Le même monstre aux cœur de pierre que Raines, Lyle et toute leur clique ? Ce n'était pas possible, elle s'était donné tant de mal pendant toutes ces années pour se montrer forte et conserver ce cœur, cette âme d'enfance tout au fond de son être. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à la veille de son dernier combat, même s'il était sans espoir. Elle essuya les larmes qui n'avaient de cesse de couler de ses yeux, toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus grosses et douloureuses. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre, mais comment l'avouer sans se sentir faible ? Comment dire toute cette vérité qu'elle a enfouie au fond d'elle-même sans perdre un peu d'elle et de sa force légendaire ? C'était une vraie torture avec toutes les peines et les blessure qu'elle entraînait. Elle était si effrayée, de le perdre, d'être seule, de ne jamais pouvoir lui dire vraiment qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout ? Elle s'en était tellement voulu à la mort de Thomas de ne pas lui avoir dit tout ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle pensait vraiment. Elle avait donc une deuxième chance aujourd'hui de le faire, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas la laisser passer. Mais en même temps, ce poignard qu'elle ressentait dans son dos et qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner pour lui faire perdre encore et toujours plus de sang la retenait, était-elle vraiment faite pour aider Jarod ? Après tout, ce ne serait qu'une souffrance de plus qu'on leur aurait infligée : aimez-vous mais vous n'êtes pas faits l'un pour l'autre et on vous le rappellera sans cesse. Un jeu machiavélique dont ils étaient les pions, incapables de réfléchir, de faire des choix, simplement faits pour avancer ou reculer, de purs instruments du Diable pour qu'il se divertisse. Alors depuis trente ans, celui-ci devait bien rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
  
Mlle secoua la tête, elle est était pitoyable. Au moins, elle n'était pas partie, elle n'en avait même pas eu le courage. Elle regarda droit devant elle les bateaux qui passaient au loin quand quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son attention. Elle ne se posa pas la question deux fois, c'était Jarod bien sûr, mais que fichait-il là ? Mlle Parker se précipita à l'autre bout de la jetée et demanda à un touriste de l'emmener là-bas en bateau. Celui-ci était réticent mais il devint immédiatement coopératif une fois qu'elle lui eu présenté son Smith & Wesson. Elle monta à bord du bolide et l'homme mit rapidement le moteur en marche.  
  
« Jarod, je t'en supplie, viens ici ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas me le faire ! lança-t-elle à l'homme qui l'ignorait ouvertement. Tu as intérêt à ramener ton postérieur rapidement Wonderboy. Tu vas me le payer... »  
  
La jeune femme retira son Smith & Wesson de son holster puis ses chaussures et plongea en direction de Jarod. Elle nagea sur quelques mètres et l'attrapa par le poignet. Il tenta de résister un instant, mais doucement pour ne pas lui causer de désagréments. Il lui fit vite face, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il remarqua qu'après les larmes et l'eau de mer, Mlle Parker n'avait plus une once de maquillage et cela la rendait encore plus magnifique.  
  
« S'il te plaît, viens... J'ai... J'ai aussi besoin de toi Jarod souffla Mlle Parker, sans le lâcher une seconde.  
  
-Je ne veux pas t'obliger, je ne veux pas te faire de mal Parker dit-il à voix basse.  
  
-Alors suis-moi, tu veux ? »  
  
Jarod hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent le bateau où l'homme aida le Caméléon à monter. Celui-ci se pencha ensuite et tendit sa main à Mlle Parker qui la saisit sans se faire prier. Elle prit place à l'arrière et passa ses cheveux d'ébène derrière ses oreilles avant d'attraper la serviette que lui tendait Jarod. L'homme qui les ramenait sur la côte n'osa pas poser de question, toujours sous le choque de cette arme qui l'avait effleuré quelques minutes plus tôt. Il les déposa sur le sable puis s'éloigna rapidement sans dire un mot. Mlle Parker se mit à marcher en direction de sa voiture, suivie d'un hésitant Jarod qui au passage, récupéra ses vêtements échoués sur le sable. Elle lui fit signe se monter à l'avant alors il s'exécuta puis lui indiqua l'adresse de son hôtel. Jarod observait discrètement la jeune femme, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là, près de lui et que son arme était sur le siège arrière. Ils étaient trempés mais elle n'avait même pas rechigné à s'asseoir comme cela sur le cuir de sa Porsche, ce qui étonna grandement Jarod.  
  
« La salle de bain est sur ta droite, le peignoir est derrière la porte lui indiqua Jarod, gêné qu'elle entre dans son univers au moment où il y est encore.  
  
-Hum... souffla simplement la jeune femme, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. »  
  
Jarod s'allongea sur le lit, il avait très mal à la tête alors il prit quelques pilules. Il savait bien qu'elles n'auraient aucun effet sur cette douleur insupportable mais il avait déjà dû essayer tous les triptans existants contre les migraines. Il en venait parfois à se dire qu'il était un vrai drogué, ce qui n'était pas loin de la réalité. Il passa ses bras sous sa nuque et commença à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire. Mlle Parker était venu le voir, elle avait pleuré pour lui, elle l'avait quitté et puis finalement, lui avait sauvé la vie. Ou du moins, avait retardé son départ pour... ailleurs. Et maintenant, elle était là, prenant une douche dans sa salle de bain. C'était difficilement croyable, comment avait-elle pu changer de comportement à ce point ? On dit souvent que l'on se rend compte de la valeur des choses ou des sentiments quand on ne les a plus peut-être que la simple peur de le voir disparaître lui avait fait peur alors ? Non pas qu'il soit content qu'elle soit triste et effrayée mais cela avait au moins contribué à lui ouvrir un peu les yeux sur lui, sur elle.  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce, ses sombres cheveux humides retombant ses épaules et vêtue d'un peignoir blanc. Jarod eu un temps d'arrêt, croyant revenir six mois en arrière, alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur Carthis. Elle était tout simplement rayonnante. Mlle Parker prit place sur le siège devant la fenêtre et commença à frictionner ses cheveux avec une serviette bleue pour les sécher. Jarod se sentait très mal, il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire mais en même temps, il savait que s'il lui posait la question elle penserait qu'il la presse et risquerait de s'énerver. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, surveillant le moindre de ses mouvements qui pourraient lui montrer ce qu'elle pensait. Mlle Parker ne semblait pas vraiment irritée mais pas non plus de très bonne humeur, elle était si dure à décrypter.  
  
« Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester Jarod. Appelles-moi tout de même, pour me rassurer dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
  
-Alors tu me laisses, encore une fois... soupira Jarod.  
  
-Etant malade, tu as besoin de repos, si je venais, Le Centre pourrait te retrouver... je... Je te dois au moins ça, pour me racheter expliqua-t-elle sous le regard incrédule de son ami.  
  
-Arrêtes ça ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges du Centre, la façon dont tu pourrais te racheter est simple : ouvre les yeux dit-il en se redressant pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Ne compliques pas les choses inutilement, ok ? répondit Mlle Parker en se levant et en attrapant sa robe encore humide, ainsi que ses chaussures et son Smith & Wesson. »  
  
Elle lui lança un dernier regard puis se dirigea vers la porte. Jarod la rejoignit et se mit en face d'elle pour lui barrer le chemin, Mlle Parker soupira et évita son regard réprobateur. Elle tenta de forcer le passage mais il posa sa main sur la joue. Elle recula, s'en voulant immédiatement d'être faible devant lui.  
  
« Si tu pars, promets-moi de faire attention à toi lui demanda-t-il timidement.  
  
-Comme toujours lança-t-elle.  
  
-Je t'enverrai des indices au Centre pour leur faire croire que tu suis toujours ma trace, d'accord ?  
  
-Merci. A bientôt Jarod et... prends soin de ta santé ajouta Mlle Parker, visiblement troublée. »  
  
Jarod hocha la tête et s'écarta pour la laisser partir, à gros regrets. Une fois la porte fermée, il colla son dos à celle-ci et se laissa glisser au sol. Il se mit à pleurer, tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Elle l'avait quitté, malgré ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre, elle l'avait encore laissé seul. Comment était-elle capable de lui faire autant de mal ? De tous les employés du Centre, Raines y compris, c'était elle qui le faisait le plus souffrir. C'était inconsciemment, bien sûr, mais pourquoi ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte ? Il essuya ses larmes et se leva, il devait faire ses valises et partir, oublier cette journée. Malgré tout cela, Mlle Parker lui avait montré quelques émotions et acceptait de lui parler, qu'il lui téléphone, c'était déjà un bien grand pas avec une tigresse comme elle sourit-il.  
  
Mlle Parker se trouvait dans son bureau, un verre de whisky non entamé à la main. Elle tournait lentement le cristal, observant le liquide ambré se balancer. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait le boire, elle avait déjà atteint les trois quart de la bouteille et parvenait difficilement à ne percevoir qu'un seul verre. Que devait-elle faire ? Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait laissé Jarod seul face à cette terrible maladie et elle restait là, assise à son bureau, à boire plus que de raison. Elle n'avait pas pu accepter de le suivre, elle ne connaissait que l'environnement du Centre. Pas qu'elle l'apprécie, mais elle y était depuis tout temps habituée et cela lui permettait de contrôler un minimum sa vie et celle des autres autour d'elle. La seule fois où elle avait ressenti la peur fut ce jour d'avril... Ce jour qui marqua à tout jamais le début d'une solitude étouffante et d'un malheur incommensurable. Aujourd'hui, elle était toujours aussi seule mais la peur ne la tenait plus, elle se refusait tout sentiment de faiblesse. Néanmoins, le remords la rongeait de l'intérieur, symbolisé par cet ulcère qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. Il l'avait appelé, la nuit dernière, et d'une voix tremblante il lui avait juste souhaité une bonne nuit. Quand elle lui avait répondu un faible mais audible « merci », elle avait senti son demi-sourire puis avait raccrocher. Elle ne pouvait plus lui parler, pas après ce qu'elle venait, une fois de plus, de lui faire.  
  
La Dragon Lady se leva de sa chaise mais une atroce douleur la prit à l'estomac. Elle s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, se tenant le ventre de ses avant-bras et se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et se calmer mais ce n'eut aucun résultat sur son état. La jeune femme sentait qu'elle risquait de tomber dans les pommes alors elle appuya encore plus fort sur son estomac. Elle expirait le plus longuement possible jusqu'à être capable de se mettre debout. Elle saisit son téléphone sur son bureau puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se mit au volant de sa voiture et rentra chez elle, aussi vite que possible, quitte à mourir d'une hémorragie causée non pas par son ulcère mais par un accident. Quand elle atteignit sa porte, ses clés tombèrent au sol. Elle voulut se pêcher pour les ramasser mais la douleur refit surface et elle perdit l'équilibre. Sur le coté, allongée par terre, elle tentait de garder les yeux ouverts mais elle n'y parvint pas, sombrant dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Elle avait chaud, elle sentait la sueur s'amasser sur le haut de son front. Quelque chose de froid se trouvait dans le creux de sa main gauche, elle serra mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Elle se décida alors qu'il était temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle souleva fébrilement une paupière, puis deux et crut qu'elle dormait encore. Elle reconnut sa chambre, ça, pas de problème, mais alors qu'est-ce que fichait Jarod, tranquillement allongé à coté d'elle ? Elle retira sa main de la sienne pour se masser les tempes et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il était toujours là, l'observant avec une sourire rassurant. Mlle Parker se redresse dans le lit, vérifiant que ses vêtements ne manquaient pas à l'appel. C'était bon, il n'avait pas osé, tant mieux pour lui.  
  
« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches dans mon lit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque montrant son état de fatigue extrême.  
  
-Tu n'étais pas chez toi cette nuit alors je suis venu et je t'ai trouvée sur le pas de ta porte. Ca va mieux ton front ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
  
-Mon front ? s'étonna Mlle Parker portant sa main à sa tête et sentant l'aspérité d'une pansement.  
  
-Tu t'es ouverte en tombant, j'ai désinfecté la plaie expliqua le Caméléon.  
  
-Merci souffla-t-elle en se levant.  
  
-Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, prépares-toi tranquillement.  
  
-Jarod je... Je suis désolée... marmonna Mlle Parker, s'arrêtant dans l'entrée de la chambre. Je n'aurais pas dû être si froide quand tu m'as parlé de toi. Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau ?  
  
-Pas encore... Les résultats sont stables pour le moment dit-il.  
  
-Hum... prononça-t-elle avant de se rasseoir sur le lit et de fixer Jarod dans les yeux. Tu me le dirais s'il y avait du changement n'est-ce pas ? se risqua-t-elle timidement.  
  
-Bien sûr, c'est promis. Aller, vas prendre une bonne douche et rejoins-moi à la cuisine.  
  
-Je te souhaite bravo si tu trouves quelque chose à cuisiner... lança-t-elle avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. »  
  
Jarod sourit pour lui-même, il avait compris dans la voix de la jeune femme qu'il était près du but. Il se leva et alla préparer un festin pour Mlle Parker qui avait bien besoin de manger. En effet, elle devait non seulement reprendre des forces mais aussi quelques kilos car elle avait énormément maigri depuis ces deux semaines où ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Elle semblait si fragile, il avait vraiment envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la soutenir au cas où elle flancherait. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'étais pas encore prête à accepter son aide, elle avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour s'habituer à ce changement qui venait de s'engrener. Il s'arrêta près le la porte d'entrée pour prendre le sac qu'il avait apporté, celui-ci contenait tout le nécessaire pour un petit déjeuner en bonne et due forme. Il avait laissé Mlle Parker dormir pour aller faire les courses car il se doutait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas de nourriture chez elle.  
  
Une demi heure après, tout était déjà près mais la jeune femme n'était toujours pas revenue. Jarod se demanda se qui la retenait car d'habitude, elle était très rapide à se préparer. Il se rendit devant la porte de la salle de bain et s'apprêtait à frapper quand il entendit de faibles sanglots provenant de la pièce. Il écouta une seconde, croyant se tromper mais Mlle Parker était bien en train de pleurer. Il toqua la porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il réitéra l'opération, qui n'eut aucun effet.  
  
« Parker, parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui se passe demanda Jarod d'une voix triste.  
  
-Rien, ça va... J'arrive... dit Mlle Parker, avant de se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir.  
  
-Tu es sûre ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? s'inquiéta le Caméléon.  
  
-Non... C'est juste... commença-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Laisse tomber termina la jeune femme en passant devant lui.  
  
-Attends ! lança Jarod en saisissant son bras. Je voudrais tellement que tu me fasses confiance, je voudrais te rassurer...  
  
-Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, tu... C'est toi qui est malade, c'est moi qui devrait te rassurer. Et je suis là, à pleurer comme une gamine en m'apitoyant sur ton sort.  
  
-C'est normal, il faut bien pleurer parfois pour évacuer la tension... et s'il y a une personne que je connaisse qui est la plus solide, c'est bien toi, crois-moi répondit Jarod d'une voix douce, la main posée sur l'épaule de Mlle Parker. »  
  
Celle-ci n'eut pas la réaction escomptée, elle tomba littéralement au sol, le dos contre le mur et pleurant comme jamais Jarod ne l'en aurait cru capable. Elle avait ses mains sur son visage et tout son corps tremblait, Jarod était très embarrassé. Il ne savait pas du tout qu'elle attitude adopter devant ce soudain changement de comportement. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état, elle devait vraiment être au bout du rouleau pour craquer devant lui. Il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle, passant un bras dans son dans et caressant ses cheveux. Il la berça de tendres paroles pendant une minute puis elle leva la tête vers lui. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et s'échouaient sur son pantalon en cuir.  
  
« Comment fais-tu pour te confier sans avoir l'impression de perdre une partie de ton intimité, sans te sentir ridicule ? C'est si difficile... lâcha- t-elle.  
  
-C'est parce que tu ne l'as pas fait depuis tant d'années, ils t'ont appris à rester dure et à contenir la moindre émotion. Ils t'ont toujours dit d'agir après mure réflexion au lieu de suivre ce que te dit ton cœur. N'importe qui agirait comme toi, il faut que tu apprennes à le faire. Tu verras ce n'est pas si dur, à partir du moment où on peut faire confiance aux gens qui nous entourent expliqua Jarod gentiment, prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
  
-Se laisser aller... Cela parait si simple pourtant, de laisser les choses aller à leur gré sans essayer de toujours les contrôler...  
  
-C'est ça, tu vois, ça commence à venir. Et si on allait manger ? Il faut que tu reprennes des forces dit-il en se levant et en lui tendant sa main.  
  
-D'accord... répondit Mlle Parker, acceptant timidement l'aide que lui proposait Jarod. »  
  
Mlle Parker frappa à la porte du laboratoire de simulation où était sensé se trouver Sydney. Elle fit quelques pas et le découvrit, testant les aptitudes d'une paire de jumelles. Elle les observa d'un air triste, se demandant pourquoi elle acceptait de travailler dans un tel lieu. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait priver des dizaines de personnes de cette liberté dont tout le monde, y compris elle, rêve de posséder. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement pour ne pas perturber les sujets de son collègue. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et l'invita à la suivre dans le couloir, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Le psychologue remarqua sa nervosité, elle lui demanda d'aller dans les jardins pour être à l'abri des micros et caméras.  
  
« Mlle Parker, où étiez-vous hier ? l'interrogea-il.  
  
-Avec Jarod...  
  
-Quoi ? Mais où est-il ? s'intéressa le vieil homme avec son éternel air paternel quand il parlait de Jarod.  
  
-Il est à Blue Cove, il est malade... très malade... souffla Mlle Parker, sentant sa voix faillir.  
  
-De quoi souffre-t-il ? s'inquiéta subitement Sydney, s'arrêtant pour faire face à la jeune femme.  
  
-Une tumeur, au cerveau... Il parait qu'aucune opération n'est possible, elle est mal située, ce serait fatal expliqua Mlle Parker avec difficulté.  
  
-Au mon Dieu... Ce n'est pas possible... Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?  
  
-Ils ne savent pas vraiment, un peu plus d'un mois suivant l'évolution des métastases répondit-elle.  
  
-Merci de me l'avoir dit, vous tenez le choc ?  
  
-Moi ? Bien sûr que oui, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question mais plutôt à Jarod ! rétorqua Mlle Parker, plus brutalement qu'elle ne le souhaitait.  
  
-Je comprends... Il... Il n'est pas chez vous tout de même ?  
  
-Si, c'est le dernier endroit où Lyle viendrait le chercher se défendit la Dragon Lady.  
  
-Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas à l'autre bout du pays, qu'il puisse être libre au moins, qu'il disparaisse de l'horizon proposa Sydney, vérifiant que personne ne les observait.  
  
-Pourquoi le suivrais-je ? Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis le chat et lui la souris Sydney ?  
  
-Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis un psychologue et que j'ai retrouvé la vue Mlle Parker ? Ne vous voilez pas la face, suivez votre cœur et allez avec lui. Il n'attend que ça lui conseilla-t-il.  
  
-Décidément, il n'y aucun doute, c'est bien vous qui avez élevé Jarod et parfois je regrette que vous vous ressembliez autant... lâcha Mlle Parker, arborant presque un sourire. Alors dites au revoir à Broots de ma part et faites-en autant tous les deux. »  
  
Sydney hocha la tête, il n'en revenait pas que Mlle Parker ait accepté sa proposition aussi facilement. Les conversations qu'elle avait dû avoir avec Jarod devaient certainement y être pour beaucoup. Il la regarda s'éloigner et lui lança un "bonne chance'' avant de la perdre de vue. Il se retourna et se heurta à quelqu'un : Lyle. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air menaçant, il sortit son arme et la pointa sous le menton du psychologue. Sydney resta stoïque, connaissant bien ce genre d'individu et sachant qu'il ne tirerait pas, qu'il voulait simplement des informations.  
  
« Vous venez bien de dire à Mlle Parker de quitter le Centre, je me trompe ? grogna-t-il.  
  
-Oui... Pendant quelques jours, son ulcère se rappelle à elle et il faut qu'elle se repose, qu'elle fasse le vide. Vous avez un problème avec ça Mr Lyle ? demanda Sydney d'un ton très convaincant.  
  
-Non, pas le moindre, si elle est loin du Centre, mes recherches seront facilités... se réjouit Lyle, rengainant son neuf millimètres.  
  
-Parfait, pardonnez-moi mas je dois aller terminer une simulation s'excusa Sydney en retournant au Centre. »  
  
Lyle le fixa d'un air suspect, ne parvenant pas à savoir s'il venait de fouiner pour rien ou de se faire rouler dans la farine. Sydney quant à lui, prit la direction du bureau de Broots et lui expliqua la situation. C'était décidé, l'informaticien et sa fille partaient le soir même, tout comme le psychologue.  
  
Mlle Parker ferma la porte d'entrée et balaya la pièce des yeux, à la recherche de Jarod. Elle ne le trouva pas alors alla dans sa chambre et le trouva couché. Elle en déduisit que ses migraines se faisaient persistantes. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'observa un instant, pensant que dans quelques temps elle ne le reverrais plus, qu'il ne lui jouerait plus de mauvaises tours. elle allait se lever mais il retint sa main, lui souriant.  
  
« Jarod je... Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour soigner cette tumeur ? Même pas une opération de dernier recours ? dit-elle alors que les larmes dévalaient de nouveau son pâle visage.  
  
-Rien... lâcha-t-il les dents serrées.  
  
-Je ne... Elle soupira pour se calmer. Je ne veux pas que tu murs Jarod... Ne me laisse pas seule dit-elle d'une voix tellement emplie de sanglots qu'elle était difficilement audible.  
  
-Je veillerai toujours sur toi tu le sais... lui souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en se rallongeant sur le lit avec elle. »  
  
Mlle Parker reposait sa tête sur le torse de Jarod, pleurant sans la moindre retenue... Le Caméléon était désespéré bien sûr, mais il était content qu'elle se laisse enfin aller à ses émotions. C'était pour lui une victoire contre cette épaisse carapace qui prenait l'eau de toutes parts. Elle s'endormit de fatigue contre lui, il remonta la couverture sur elle après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures. Ils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi au lit, sans penser à rien, profitant simplement de l'instant présent. Ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie d'un téléphone, celui de Mlle Parker. Elle l'ouvrit et répondit d'un "oui'' endormi, ce qui valait toujours mieux qu'un "quoi'' incisif pensa Jarod.  
  
« Parker, c'est Sydney, écoutez... Je me suis renseigné et il existe une opération, Jarod ne vous a rien dit ?  
  
-C'est vrai ? Non, c'est étrange... pensa-t-elle tout haut.  
  
-Il devrait être au courant s'il a fait des recherches, pensez-vous qu'il y ait une raison pour laquelle il ne vous en a pas fait part ? demanda Sydney, l'air intrigué.  
  
-Non, je vais voir, je vous rappelle. A bientôt Sydney ajouta Mlle Parker avant de raccrocher. »  
  
Elle se retourna vers Jarod qui la regardait sans comprendre. Elle reposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et lui fit face, l'observant droit dans les yeux elle lui posa sa question.  
  
« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de cette opération ? lui reprocha-t-elle d'une façon qui montrait sa déception.  
  
-Je ne voulais pas... Tu as déjà assez souffert, je voulais juste profiter des moments qui me restaient se justifia Jarod en tremblant.  
  
-Mais elle pourrait te sauver la vie ! Tu ne peux pas passer à coté de ça, c'est une dernière chance, tu dois essayer.  
  
-Mais je pourrai aussi mourir sur la table d'opération et je ne veux pas disparaître de cette façon, elle me rappelle bien trop les manières du Centre. Je voulais passer la fin de mes jours avec toi, te montrer tout ce que j'aime et te découvrir enfin expliqua-t-il.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit, si tu ne fais rien, tu mourras de toute façon. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore, tu mérites de vivre bien plus que n'importe qui et tu es un battant. Je t'en supplies, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, à attendre que la mort t'emporte, c'est irréel, tu aimes tant la vie tenta Parker pour le faire changer d'avis.  
  
-Si je ne fais rien, je suis assuré de vivre encore au moins un mois, je pourrai le passer avec toi, c'est tout ce que je veux. Alors que si l'opération rate, je n'aurai rien eu le temps de faire souffla Jarod.  
  
-Je ne t'ai jamais connu comme ça, si défaitiste. Pourquoi veux-tu que l'opération rate ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
  
-Parce qu'il n'y a même pas 1% de chances que l'opération soit un succès, qu'il y en a 50% pour que me restent des séquelles importants... Je préfère mourir en ayant fait ce que je voulais te ma vie plutôt que subitement ou de rester paralysé ou aveugle. Il en est hors de question, je ne peux pas Parker dit Jarod alors que les larmes débordaient de ses yeux.  
  
-Je t'en prie, il faut essayer, tu as toujours été malheureux, c'est le moment où jamais de prendre ta revanche et puis... Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, je croyais que tu m'aimais, que tu ne voulais pas me faire souffrir supplia Mlle Parker, pleurant à son tour. »  
  
Jarod la prit dans ses bras, il tremblait, tout autant qu'elle. Il avait peur mais il ne comptait pas le lui montrer, il voulait être fort devant elle pour te pas l'inquiéter davantage qu'elle ne l'était. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis baissa la tête de façon à ce que sa bouche arrive à la hauteur de l'oreille de Mlle Parker.  
  
« Je vais le faire pour toi soupira-t-il presque indistinctement. »  
  
Mlle Parker resserra son étreinte, comme s'il était susceptible de la quitter à tout jamais. Il en serait bien sûr incapable, du moins volontairement, maintenant qu'elle se rapprochait enfin de lui. Quelques minutes après, Mlle Parker commandait à dîner chez un traiteur chinois.  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer. Je te vois tout à l'heure la rassura Jarod alors qu'un infirmier l'emmenait en salle d'opération.  
  
-Reviens-moi vite... Je... t'aime... souffla Mlle Parker avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'angle du couloir blanc. »  
  
Jarod sourit pour lui-même, après les deux semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, elle venait enfin de le dire...  
  
La jeune femme retourna dans la salle d'attente, elle devait trouver de bons magazines et de bons fauteuils pour patienter car l'opération serait très longue. Jarod s'était renseigné, il resterait 8h à se faire charcuter, le temps pour Mlle Parker se réfléchir mais surtout de se ronger au sang. Elle s'installa et enfouit son menton dans ses paumes de mains, fermant les yeux pour se remémorer les moment qu'elle avait partagés avec Jarod durant les jours précédents. Plus particulièrement, la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, quelque peu agitée mais tellement agréable... Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que, elle, Mlle Parker, le Chat, avait passé une nuit tumultueuse et passionnée avec la Souris.  
  
Cela faisait huit heures et demi que Mlle Parker avait quitté Jarod. Pour elle, c'était une éternité considérant le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés moins d'une minute pendant quinze jours. Elle attaquait l'ongle de son index, le quatrième qui allait terminer dans un état déplorable. Elle avait bien entendu eu le temps de lire, découvrir et relire les moindres lignes des moindres magazines de cette minuscule salle d'attente vide de toute présence autre que la sienne. Mais que faisaient-ils donc ? Pourquoi étaient-ils si longs ? Y avait-il des complications ? La jeune femme commençait à paniquer, personne ne venait lui donner d'informations. Elle restait là, sans rien avoir à faire qui puisse aider l'homme qu'elle se permettait enfin d'aimer sans retenue. Elle se leva, faisant des aller et retours, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage et prête à bondir sur la première proie qui s'offrirait à elle, en l'occurrence, une infirmière ou un anesthésiste ferait l'affaire.  
  
Mlle Parker se rassit, tapotant le bout de ses doigts sur sa cuisse et appuyant sa tête en arrière sur le dossier. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux mais sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle souleva fébrilement les paupières pour apercevoir un homme vêtu d'un uniforme bleu ciel : le chirurgien.  
  
« Comment va-t-il ? se hâta Mlle Parker, se levant pour lui faire face.  
  
-Et bien, nous avions presque terminé quand il a fait un début d'hémorragie. Nous avons pu la stopper et suturer la plaie, malgré cet incident, l'opération ne s'est pas trop mal déroulée expliqua calmement le médecin.  
  
-Il va vivre ou non ? l'interrogea-t-elle vivement.  
  
-Je ne peux pas encore me prononcer, nous devons attendre 24h avant d'établir un diagnostique plus ou moins certain. Tout dépend de lui maintenant, il faut qu'il se batte dit-il.  
  
-Merci pour tout docteur, quand pourrai-je le voir ? demanda Mlle Parker, pas totalement rassurée.  
  
-Attendez une heure, de toute façon il ne reprendra pas connaissance avant deux ou trois heures l'informa le chirurgien avant de s'éloigner. »  
  
La jeune femme s'écroula sur un des fauteuils, elle avait besoin de pleurer, pour évacuer la tension comme dirait Jarod. Elle priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'ils s'en sorte, il devait s'en sortir. Après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, il méritait bien un peu de bonheur, de chance maintenant. Pour le destin s'acharnait-il sur lui qui état si bon et rendait la justice autour de lui ? Qu'il le fasse avec elle, elle comprenait –légèrement- mais Jarod, pourquoi lui ? Elle s'endormit sur le siège, exténuée de ce stresse et de cette peur inévitable que le Caméléon l'abandonne.  
  
Mlle Parker poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de son ami. Elle fit quelques pas pour entrer et le vit, étendu sur son lit, profondément endormi. Elle prit une chaise pour s'installer près de lui et prendre sa main dans la sienne. La jeune femme caressa doucement sa peau, ne quittant pas une seule seconde son visage des yeux. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle attendait patiemment qu'il daigne se réveiller. Elle croisa ses bras sur le drap devant elle puis pencha la tête pour se reposer. Elle commençait à s'assoupir quand une infirmière entra dans la pièce. La vieille femme au visage rond esquissa un sourire quand Mlle Parker leva les yeux vers elle.  
  
« Vous savez, vous pouvez lui parler. On dit que les gens endormis peuvent ressentir la présence des gens qu'ils aiment lui dit-elle gentiment en attrapant un dossier sur la table de chevet.  
  
-Vous êtes sûre ? s'étonna Mlle Parker.  
  
-Il parait que cela les stimule. Essayez, ça ne coûte rien et puis, ça soulage de parler, non ? remarqua l'infirmière avant de se retourner et de sortir.  
  
-Ca soulage... soupira Mlle Parker en regardant Jarod d'un air triste. Elle ne sait pas à qui elle parle lâcha la Dragon Lady pour elle-même. »  
  
La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et fixa de nouveau les paupières de Jarod. Elle espérait les voir s'ouvrir subitement alors elle attendit plusieurs minutes mais rien ne se produisit. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et lui parla d'une voix douce.  
  
« Jarod... C'est moi, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi... On m'a conseillé de te parler mais c'est si dur. Et je ne sais même pas quoi te dire. Tout à l'heure, avant que tu ne disparaisses dans ce couloir, je t'ai dit quelque chose. J'ai réussi à te dire trois mots, ces mots que je n'ai même pas pu dire à Thomas. J'ai tellement regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait que je ne voulais pas manquer cette chance avec toi dit-elle avant de garder le silence durant plusieurs secondes. Ouvre les yeux, je t'en pris... Tu ne peux pas me laisser maintenant, maintenant que nous sommes seuls et que j'ai abandonné le Centre. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait, mais si tu pars, je n'aurai plus de repères. Plus rien à quoi me raccrocher pour oublier, ce qui de toutes manières me sera impossible. Je t'en supplie... Ne me quitte pas... Je ne pourrai pas t'oublier, passer à autre chose serait trop dur. Et puis, ta famille, tu dois la retrouver, tu dois encore aider tant de gens... Ne les abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas, je...soupira-t-elle mais elle continua. Je t'aime, voilà, c'est dit... Je t'aime alors tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, tu m'entends, tu dois te battre parvint à avouer Mlle Parker, le visage plein larmes. »  
  
Elle appliqua la main de Jarod sur sa bouche pour déposer des baisers, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle avait si peur qu'il ne s'en sorte ou qu'il reste paralysé toute sa vie. La jeune femme tremblait gardant les doigts de Jarod contre ses lèvres, espérant qu'il les remue. Elle attendit, des secondes, des minutes, des heures entières sans aucune réaction. Mais il reprit enfin connaissance, arborant un sourire fatigué.  
  
« Jarod ! Mon Dieu, tu es réveillé ! Je vais appeler le médecin s'exclama- t-elle en allant à la porte.  
  
-Tu es restée ici tout ce temps ? demanda Jarod d'une voix faible.  
  
-Bien sûr. Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-elle.  
  
-J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête...  
  
-Je comprends acquiesça-t-elle en reprenant sa main dans la sienne.  
  
-Je suis vraiment content de me réveiller avec toi à mes cotés, en partant, j'avais tellement peur. Je t'aime Par... Parker termina-t-il difficilement à cause de la douleur.  
  
-Ca va aller ? Jarod ? Réponds-moi ? supplia-t-elle en le secouant légèrement. »  
  
Quand le médecin entra dans la pièce, une des machines émettait de nombreux « bip » inquiétant qui s'accéléraient. Mlle Parker dû s'écarter pour laisser passer les infirmières avec ce qu'elles appelaient familièrement le « chariot de réa ». La jeune femme ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, étant donné l'agitation, ce n'était pas bon. On la pria de sortir, elle jeta un coup vers Jarod et elle le vit se soulever violement alors qu'un lui appliquait des palettes sur la poitrine.  
  
« On passe à 300 C.C lança le médecin avant que la porte ne se referme totalement. »  
  
Mlle Parker attendait devant cette porte, entendant les médecins s'affairer sur Jarod. Elle essayait de voir ce qui se passait à chaque fois qu'une infirmière entrait dans la pièce mais elle ne comprenait pas exactement dans quel état pouvait se trouver Jarod. Elle n'avait de cesse de faire des aller et retour dans le couloir, posant des questions auxquelles personne ne voulait ou n'osait répondre. Elle s'impatienta et décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle était vraiment agacée que tout le monde la prenne pour une imbécile ou une pauvre petite amie fragile et sensible. D'accord, ces derniers temps elle s'était montrée particulièrement faible, mais elle s'était montrée tellement dure et forte pendant toute sa vie que ce n'était rien à coté. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'approcha du lit sur lequel le médecin était penché. La jeune femme sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale en voyant Jarod.  
  
Le chirurgien avait retiré le bandage qui entourait sa tête, il était ensanglanté. L'homme était en train de le recoudre, les chocs avaient dû rouvrir la plaie. Mlle Parker prit la main de Jarod dans la sienne mais elle fut surprise car elle était gelée. Elle observa le médecin d'un air suppliant, voulant qu'il lui dise ce qui se passait.  
  
« Nous avons réussi à faire repartir son cœur, la tension est très basse. Il faut bien le surveiller, je dois vous dire que... votre ami n'a pas beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir bien supporté cette opération expliqua l'homme d'une voix concernée. »  
  
Mlle Parker s'assit de nouveau près de Jarod. Pourquoi maintenant ? Le froid de ses doigts, ses paupières closes et tout ce sang... Elle était littéralement morte de peur, encore une personne allait mourir après l'avoir côtoyée. Tout cela était de sa faute, elle ne pouvait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un sans qu'il ne meurt alors pourquoi s'obstinait- elle ? Elle devait rester seule, toute sa vie, pour préserver celle des autres. C'était l'unique moyen qui s'offrait à elle si elle souhaitait que le Caméléon vive. Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, gelées elles aussi, puis se rendit à l'accueil de l'hôpital.  
  
Elle demanda une feuille et un crayon et se mit à écrire pour Jarod, pour tenter de le sauver. Ils souffriraient tous les deux mas il resterait au moins en vie et c'était tout ce qui importait à Mlle Parker. Son écriture était si tremblante et mal affirmée qu'elle était à peine reconnaissable. De plus, quelques larmes venaient s'échouer sur l'encre et troublait les lettres. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle retourna dans la chambre où Jarod était de nouveau seul. Mlle Parker posa la feuille en évidence sur la table de chevet après avoir demandé aux infirmière de la lui donner s'il ne la voyait pas. Elle embrassa une nouvelle fois Jarod qu'elle ne discernait pas totalement, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Quand elle passa la porte, son ulcère se réveilla brusquement, l'obligeant à s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre son souffle. La jeune se tourna une dernière fois vers l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout et dont la perte lui déchirait le cœur. Elle essuya ses pleurs mais cela ne servit à rien, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas arrêter ces sanglots pendant des heures ou même des jours. Elle laissait sa vie, la possibilité d'un avenir meilleur derrière elle. Elle allait se retrouver seule dans cette immense ville qu'était Los Angeles, ne sachant pas où aller et comment se cacher du Centre qui était à leur recherche. Elle avait si froid et son ulcère lui donnait d'atroces douleurs mais pas question de faire demi-tour. C'était son destin, souffrir pour ne pas faire souffrir ses proches...  
  
Jarod s'assit sur son lit, il venait de reprendre connaissance et avait remarqué l'absence de Mlle Parker. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qu'allait lui apprendre cette lettre qu'il tenait en main ? Il déplia le papier et découvrit la douce mais tremblante écriture de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration, ayant une vague idée de ce qu'il allait lire. Il savait qu'une lettre était mauvais signe, les gens préfèrent toujours écrire ce qu'ils n'osent pas dire en face. Il se lança tout de même, sentant la douleur dans sa tête mis aussi celle qui naissait dans son ventre...  
  
Jarod,  
  
Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas là à ton réveil. Je ne sais même pas si tu vas te réveiller un jour. C'est pour cela que je pars, pour que tu ailles mieux et que tu puisse quitter cet hôpital. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas que ta famille te perde. Je sais que si je reste, tout ira de travers, pour toi comme pour moi. Il faut se faire une raison, nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble à part nous nuire. Nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre, nous le savions mais ne voulions pas le reconnaître. J'ai pourtant essayé de lutter mas voilà le résultat quand je cède : tu frôles la mort. J'ai eu si peur quand tu a perdu conscience tout à l'heure, cela m'a réveillé. Je t'aime Jarod et je ne veux pas que tu meurs, c'est pour cela que je pars. Pour toi, pour nous...  
  
Essai de m'oublier et refais ta vie, trouve ta famille et sois heureux. C'est tout ce que je te souhaite.  
  
MP.  
  
Jarod avait les yeux remplis de larmes, elle l'avait encore quitté. Elle l'avait abandonné, contre son gré, trente ans auparavant pour ses études et aujourd'hui, elle partait de nouveau. Cette situation était bien pire car cela faisait tant d'années qu'il attendait qu'elle ouvre les yeux et cette fois, elle partait, de sa propre initiative. Que devait-il faire ? Il était désespéré, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle avait bien pu se rendre et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas le droit de sortir. Il ne savait même pas de puis combien de temps elle avait disparu... Il lisait et relisait cette lettre, caressant les traces des larmes de Mlle Parker avec le bout de ses doigts. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Dans quel état se trouvait-elle ? Certainement très mauvais, il la connaissait bien et se doutait qu'elle était aussi malheureuse que lui. Il avait vaincu cette maladie, du moins, il était resté vivant et elle le laissait maintenant, sans même savoir les résultats définitifs ? Il se recoucha sur le coté, serrant cette fine feuille de papier contre son cœur et tentant de retrouver le parfum de la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant. Il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, jamais il ne pourrait retrouver le bonheur sans elle ou même penser à l'oublier. Comment pouvait-elle croire une chose pareille ?  
  
Mlle Parker s'arrêta près d'un grillage y accrochant ses doigts et observant les enfants qui jouaient dans ce grand jardin. Ils riaient, il criaient, il faisaient de la balançoire... Elle les observa pendant quelques minutes quand une petite fille ou plutôt une jeune fille se redressa et la fixa. Elle pencha la tête puis un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle courut en direction de Mlle Parker. Celle-ci essuya en vitesse la larme qui coulait sur sa joue, en soupirant. L'adolescente ouvrit le portail et s'approcha doucement, remarquant que Mlle Parker n'allait pas bien. Elle ne dit rien, à la place, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Au bout d'une minute, elle s'écarta d'elle, toujours aussi souriante.  
  
« Mlle Parker, ça fait si longtemps ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
-Comment vas-tu Debbie ? demanda Mlle Parker d'une voix fatiguée.  
  
-Très bien, venez, entrez l'invita Debbie en lui prenant gentiment la main.  
  
-Bonne anniversaire ma belle dit Mlle Parker en la suivant.  
  
-Merci !  
  
-Tu as 14 ans, c'est ça ?  
  
-Oui ! Mon père est là-bas, il tente de faire cuir des steaks pour faire des hamburgers mais c'est pas gagné ! expliqua Debbie en désignant son père, penché au dessus d'un barbecue fumant.  
  
-Très bien, rejoins tes amies, je dois lui parler lui conseilla la jeune femme.  
  
-Ok ! Léna ! Charlotte ! Faut trop que je vous parle ! Mlle Parker est venue me souhaiter bon anniversaire ! cria la jeune fille en courant vers ses meilleures amies. »  
  
Mlle Parker s'avança doucement dans le dos de son ancien collègue, le regardant s'affairer plus que maladroitement sur la viande qui commençait à brûler. Elle prit place sur l'une des chaises de jardin, croisant les jambes, puis s'éclaircit la voix pour l'avertir de sa présence. Le jeune homme se retourna et fit les yeux ronds. Après une seconde, il se jeta dans les bras de Mlle Parker qui se trouva bien embarrassée. Se rendant compte qu'il en faisait un peu trop, il prit place en face d'elle.  
  
« Oh, Mlle Parker, je suis vraiment content de vous revoir dit-il en inspectant autour de lui. Jarod n'est pas avec vous ?  
  
-Non, pourquoi serait-il avec moi ? répondit Mlle Parker d'une voix rauque.  
  
-Et bien, je croyais que vous et lui... enfin... que vous aviez quitté le Centre pour vous... euh...  
  
-Je suis seule et le resterai toujours, c'est clair ? Ca suffit, j'ai besoin de votre aide Broots reprit Mlle Parker, plus doucement.  
  
-Oui, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda Broots d'un air intéressé.  
  
-Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à disparaître, je veux des papiers, un curriculum vitae... Bref, tout le topos expliqua-t-elle rapidement, sans vouloir donner plus d'information.  
  
-Euh... Oui, c'est que... bafouilla Broots, ne saisissant pas vraiment la situation.  
  
-Vous le pouvez oui ou non ? s'impatienta Mlle Parker.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr, à quel nom ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, quelque chose dont aucune personne en rapport avec le Centre pourrait se douter... Rebecca Evans, ça pourrait m'aller ? questionna- t-elle, se fichant éperdument de l'avis de Broots.  
  
-Oui, très bien... Je vous fais ça pour quand ?  
  
-Hier ! lança Mlle Parker en s'éloignant rapidement.  
  
-Attendez, Mlle Parker ! dit Broots en la rattrapant. Comment avez-vous su où j'habitais ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai appelé Sydney le rassura-t-elle.  
  
-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas rester un peu, pour Debbie. Vous ne vous êtes pas vues depuis longtemps et puis, vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de vous changer les idées... non ? se risqua Broots, priant pour ne pas se faire décapiter sur le champ.  
  
-Je ne sais pas... Je... commença Mlle Parker en retirant les lunettes de soleil qui dissimulait ses yeux.  
  
-Je vous en prie, pas... pas longtemps... ajouta Broots, troublé par le regard si triste et vide de son ancienne patronne. »  
  
Il lui servit un verre de vin, se demandant d'ailleurs si c'était une bonne idée ou non qu'elle boive. Tout en s'occupant de la viande et en lui expliquant combien leur nouvelle vie était agréable, il l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle lui semblait si fatiguée, éprouvée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Tout ce qu'il savait de Jarod, c'était qu'il souffrait d'un cancer et qu'il devait subir une opération de dernier recours. Il n'osait pas lui poser de questions sur son état. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle paraissait si éprouvée. Etait-il mort ? Avait-elle encore une fois refusé d'avouer ses sentiments ? Une chose était sûre, elle voulait disparaître, quitter cette ville et oublier tout ce qui s'était produit jusque là. De quoi pouvait-elle avoir si peur ? Après tout, c'était Mlle Parker, une femme qu'il avait toujours vue affronter le moindre danger et être si forte. Il était très mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait que parler de lui pour éviter de commettre une gaffe irrattrapable et de la voir s'en aller. Il devait la convaincre de manger, elle avait perdu tant de poids, elle était squelettique. Il entreprit alors de lui préparer une salade, le seul plat léger qu'elle serait susceptible d'accepter de goûter. Après quelques minutes, il déposa l'assiette devant elle, avec une fourchette. La jeune femme leva ses yeux cernés sur lui, essayant d'esquisser un faible sourire. Elle n'y parvint pas alors saisit le couvert, se forçant à manger pour ne pas le vexer. Elle n'avait aucunement faim, tout la rendait malade, se voir la rendait malade, penser à ce qu'elle venait de faire lui donnait la nausée. Elle lâcha la fourchette et se précipita dans la cuisine, se penchant au dessus de l'évier pour rendre ce qu'elle n'avait même pas ingurgité. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et Broots lui tendit une serviette. Il était très inquiet de son état, elle se laissait totalement dépérir.  
  
« Je suis désolée... C'est mon ulcère s'excusa-t-elle tant ben que mal.  
  
-Je... Je comprends... Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne à votre hôtel ? proposa Broots d'un air plus que soucieux.  
  
-Non... Je repasserai demain pour les papiers, merci Broots répondit Mlle Parker en remettant ses lunettes noires et en partant.  
  
-Essayez de vous reposer... »  
  
Jarod s'assit dans son lit blanc, attrapant au passage le combiné du téléphone. Il composa le numéro d'un portable qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis des années. Il soupira, attendant la sonnerie.  
  
« Sydney à l'appareil.  
  
-C'est Jarod souffla-t-il.  
  
-Jarod ! Seigneur, tu es sauf ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
-Oh... Physiquement, ça peut aller. Mlle Parker est partie Sydney... marmonna Jarod, se retenant de pleurer.  
  
-Je m'en doutais, elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui s'était passé quand elle m'a téléphoné remarqua le psychologue.  
  
-Que vous a-t-elle dit exactement ?  
  
-Elle ma dit que vous iriez mieux après que je lui ai donné l'adresse de Broots expliqua Sydney.  
  
-L'adresse de Broots ? Pourquoi la voulait-elle à votre avis ? s'étonna Jarod.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, il faut que tu la retrouve Jarod. J'ai peur qu'elle disparaisse pour de bon ou qu'elle fasse une bêtise lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qui traduisait son inquiétude.  
  
-Où vit Broots ?  
  
-Los Angeles, 492 Middle Place. Prends soin d'elle et de toi Jarod mais dépêche-toi, elle m'a demandé cette adresse il y a une semaine tout de même.  
  
-Je ferai mon possible, à très vite Sydney, je vous tiens au courant dit Jarod avant de raccrocher et de se lever. »  
  
Il posa ses mains sur son visage en prenant son souffle et resta un moment les yeux fermés. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire, il devait absolument sortir de cet hôpital, que les médecins le veuillent ou non. Jarod fit quelques pas en direction de l'armoire et récupéra ses vêtements. Après avoir enfilé un tee-shirt, un jean et sa veste, il ouvrit doucement la porte. Il devait faire vite car il n'avait même pas la permission de se lever de son lit. Bien sûr, il avait encore mal au crâne, mais la crise était bien moins pire qu'avant l'opération. Il longea plusieurs couloirs et atteignit enfin la sortie. Le vent lui fouetta le visage, il huma ce parfum frais et revigorant qui l'entourait. Le Caméléon regarda autour de lui et il aperçut la sortie de l'hôpital alors il appela un taxi. Assis à l'arrière du véhicule, il colla sa tête à la vitre et pensa à Mlle Parker. Il aimait se rappeler ses traits, son visage, sa silhouette, ses courbes si parfaites. Elle le faisait rêver et mais elle était aussi à l'origine de ses cauchemars, elle le faisait parfois se sentir si seul et vide... Ses yeux recommençaient à s'humidifier quand le conducteur attira son attention.  
  
« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous sortiez de l'hôpital, vous êtes malade ? questionna l'homme.  
  
-Euh... Oui, je vais un peu mieux... soupira Jarod.  
  
-Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais... vous n'avez pas l'air d'être dans votre assiette... risqua-t-il en jetant un œil concerné dans son rétroviseur.  
  
-Vous avez raison, je voudrais retrouver une femme qui est partie pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital expliqua Jarod en se demandant pourquoi il répondait à cet inconnu.  
  
-Si elle vous a laissé tombé pendant que vous en aviez besoin, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de vouloir la revoir, non ? remarqua le conducteur en s'arrêtant au feu rouge.  
  
-Ce n'est pas si simple, nous nous aimons plus que tout mais des gens veulent nous en empêcher. Elle a peur, elle n'ose pas, il faut que je lui montre que je la protègerai.  
  
-Ah les femmes, bon courage mon vieux. T'as l'air sûr de toi, j'espère que tu te fais pas d'idées ! lança le type en esquissant un sourire amical. »  
  
Jarod soupira en regardant les arbres et les maisons défiler sous ses yeux. Oui, pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idées. Pourvu qu'il parvienne à lui faire comprendre ses intentions, son envie d'être tout le temps près d'elle. Il espérait d'abord réussir à la retrouver, peut-être était-elle encore chez Broots aujourd'hui ? Non, cela faisait une semaine, elle était sûrement à l'autre bout du pays maintenant. Mais alors, Broots pourrait peut-être lui dire où elle se rendait ? Il croisait les doigts, il devait absolument la retrouver. Le Centre n'était plus entre eux alors ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter maintenant tout de même ? Il avait attendu si longtemps qu'elle se décide à agir, à quitter cet endroit maudit. Jarod se perdait de nouveau dans ses pensées remuantes quand le conducteur lui fit signe. Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant le numéro 492 sur le portail en face de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et descendit, il du s'appuyer au poteau à coté de lui car un vertige le fit tituber. Il se pencha et paya l'homme qui s'éloigna rapidement puis pressa le bouton de la sonnerie. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un homme resta planté sur le seuil. Il s'approcha doucement pour ouvrir le portail et se mit à sourire.  
  
« Jarod ! Comment allez-vous ? s'exclama Broots, vêtu d'un tablier.  
  
-Ca peut aller... répondit faiblement le Caméléon.  
  
-Entrez, désolé pour la tenue et le bazar... Debbie et moi essayons de faire un gâteau au chocolat pour le dîner s'excusa Broots en essuyant ses mains sur le tissu plus marron que blanc.  
  
-Ca n'a pas d'importance. Broots, s'il vs plaît, dîtes-moi que vous savez où est Mlle Parker supplia presque Jarod en découvrant la cuisine enfouie sous le chocolat.  
  
-Je ne sais pas où elle est mais elle doit venir ce soir à la maison le rassura Broots d'une petite voix.  
  
-Vous êtes sûr ? Pourquoi revient-elle ? Comment allait-elle ? questionna Jarod, ne dissimulant plus son mal-être.  
  
-Elle m'a demandé des faux papiers pour disparaître. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, elle m'a dit que c'était son ulcère. Elle devait penser à vous expliqua Broots.  
  
-Je vois... A quelle heure doit-elle venir ?  
  
-Elle n'a pas dit d'heure, mais il est 18h et elle n'est toujours pas passée le renseigna Broots en accueillant Debbie. Je te présente Jarod ma puce.  
  
-Bonjour, vous venez voir Mlle Parker ? demanda-t-elle sans hésiter.  
  
-Oui, j'espère pouvoir lui parler. Vous voulez de l'aide pour ce gâteau au chocolat ? proposa-t-il pour changer de sujet et se détendre un minimum.  
  
-Je veux bien Jarod, merci ! Venez, je vais vous trouver un tablier lança Debbie, toute souriante.  
  
-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais dit Jarod, suivi de Broots. »  
  
Ils se mirent alors à cuisiner tous les trois, Jarod en profita pour rassurer Broots sur son état de santé. Tout se déroula parfaitement, Jarod connaissant une recette délicieuse pour le fondant au chocolat. Debbie était en train de lécher la cuiller et les deux hommes faisaient le ménage quand la sonnerie retentit, comme pour les rappeler à la réalité. Broots retira son tablier et, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil tendu à Jarod, alla ouvrir. Il essayait d'empêcher ses mains de trembler mais cela lui était impossible, il souhait de tout son cœur que Mlle Parker accepte de suivre Jarod. Il abaissa la poignée et il vit apparaître sous ses yeux la jeune femme. Une impression étrange se détachait d'elle, elle se mouvait tel un fantôme, sans but. Elle semblait exténuée, des cernes bleutés apparaissant sous ses yeux gris. Entièrement vêtue de noir, de ses bottes en cuir à talons aiguilles à sa mini jupe en passant par son manteau, seul son rouge à lèvre écarlate ressortait se son visage pâle. Broots s'écarta pour la laisser entrer et son parfum embauma immédiatement tout le rez-de-chaussée. Jarod choisit ce moment pour débarquer dans le salon, décrochant un profond soupire à Mlle Parker ainsi qu'un regard noir en direction de l'homme dégarni.  
  
« Jarod, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'exaspéra la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va mieux Parker ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant et en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
  
-Non ! Ne me touche pas, ne m'adresse pas la parole s'exclama Mlle Parker en reculant. Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est moi Jarod, laisse-moi tu veux ? reprit-elle plus doucement.  
  
-Comment veux-tu que je te laisse ? Je t'aime Parker, aussi bien toi que moi, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ça. Ecoute, je ne risque plus rien, cela ne vient pas de toi. S'il te plaît regarde-moi. »  
  
Broots décida d'emmener sa fille à l'étage et de les laisser parler tranquillement tous les deux. Il était choqué de les voir tous les deux, à se parler sas être le Chat et la Souris. Ils ressemblaient tellement à un vrai couple, traversant une mauvaise passe, comme il en avait traversées plusieurs avec la mère de Debbie. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils pourraient s'entendre et qu'ils ne s'emporteraient pas au point de casser la porcelaine... Debbie ne savait quant à elle pas à quoi penser, elle parvenait quelque peu à déchiffrer Mlle Parker. Elle se disait qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle cède car elle était folle de Jarod, ce que même son père avait pu voir. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Mlle Parker, se tournant vers Jarod avec les yeux emplis de larmes. Le Caméléon fut troublé, la voir pleurer lui déchirait le cœur car c'était en partie sa faute, il devait tout faire pour se rattraper. Il posa une main sur celle de Mlle Parker qui reposait devant elle sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.  
  
« Tu veux bien t'asseoir au moins ? osa-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
  
-Hum... souffla Mlle Parker en hochant la tête et en le suivant vers le sofa.  
  
-Je sais que tu as peur, tu ne veux pas que je souffre par ta faute. Mais... tu souffre pour nous deux, laisse-moi partager ce poids s'il te plaît ? Je peux prendre soin de moi, la preuve, je suis encore là souligna Jarod.  
  
-Tu es encore là car j'ai quitté l'hôpital à temps, ils te faisaient des électrochocs Jarod ! Il faut voir la vérité en face ! sanglota Mlle Parker.  
  
-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Toi qui a porté un épais voile pendant tant d'années en restant bien sagement au Centre ? Ecoute, je voudrais prendre soin de toi, que tu fasse disparaître cet atroce ulcère qui te torture l'estomac. Juste un essai, d'accord ? demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête puis il continua. Parce que si tu pars, là, je ne m'en sortirai pas et je sais que toi non plus. Dans la guérison, le moral a une très grande place, l'un sans l'autre nous ne sommes rien, reconnais-le.  
  
-Promets-moi que tu me diras toujours quand ça ira mal le pria Mlle Parker en essuyant ses larmes.  
  
-Juré. Viens-là. »  
  
Jarod s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras Mlle Parker se laissa faire, embarrassée. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à ce genre de « prise de contact » avec les autres, même si elle avait déjà passé une nuit avec lui... Elle finit tout de même par entourer son coup de ses bras, décontractant tous ses muscles, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis plusieurs semaines. Quand ils s'écartèrent, Broots et Debbie étaient de nouveau là, tout sourire. Mlle Parker s'éclaircit la gorge et le va pour leur faire face, imitée par Jarod.  
  
« Ca vous dit du gâteau au chocolat ? lança l'adolescente. »  
  
Jarod et Mlle Parker ne répondirent que d'un simple sourire et la suivirent dans la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et Debbie se mit à découper le gâteau tout chaud. Quand elle souleva la part, Jarod eu juste le temps de glisser l'assiette en dessous avant que le chocolat ne dégouline partout. Il posa la soucoupe devant Mlle Parker et fit de même pour Debbie, Broots et lui. La jeune femme s'empara d'une cuiller et observa son assiette, comme si elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Jarod lui lança un regard intrigué, elle n'avait donc jamais goûté un fondant au chocolat ? Quelle honte se dit-il. Il coupa un morceau avec sa cuiller et la tendit à Mlle Parker, lui demandant d'ouvrir la bouche. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en se pinçant les lèvres.  
  
« Un effort Mademoiselle, crois-moi, une part de gâteau ne va pas faire sauter le bouton de ta jupe. Loin de là ajouta-t-il en souriant. »  
  
Pour réponse, Mlle Parker refusa sa cuiller et mangea la bouchée qu'elle découpa elle-même. Elle se demanda alors commet elle avait pu faire pour passer à coté de cet extrême plaisir pendant tant d'années... Chacun n'ayant que très peu faim, ils ne mangèrent que ça pour repas et Broots proposa aux jeunes gens de rester dormir chez lui, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Jarod descendit de son tabouret mais il fut pris d'un vertige et s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Mlle Parker se précipita vers lui, écartant les éclats de verre de l'assiette qu'il avait en main avant de faire son malaise. Broots attrapa le téléphone et composa immédiatement le numéro des urgences. Debbie était à coté de Mlle Parker, posant sa main sur son épaule, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus la seule à pleurer. Jarod avait encore un pouls et respirait toujours mais faiblement, il n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Mlle Parker s'impatientait, se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de l'emmener elle-même à l'hôpital car cela aurait été plus rapide. Broots les alerta alors de l'arrivée d'une ambulance, ce qui ne rassura pas plus la jeune femme qui se trouvait au bord de l'hémorragie.  
  
Broots parcouru rapidement le couloir, deux gobelets de café entre les mains. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de Mlle Parker, il remarqua que Debbie s'était endormie, reposant la tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Il prit place à coté d'elle, lui tendant un des verres. Mlle Parker hocha négativement la tête elle était déjà assez énervée comme ça sans en rajouter. Elle entreprit de réveiller doucement Debbie car son ulcère lui faisait mal et sa position n'était pas agréable. L'adolescente ouvrit un œil puis finit par se redresser, elle état encore somnolente. Mlle Parker se leva et fit quelques aller et retour dans le couloir pour détendre un peu ses jambes, ils attendaient ici depuis plus de deux heures sans aucune nouvelle. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et soupirant d'impatience.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ? A chaque fois que je suis ici à attendre, jamais personne ne vient me dire ce qu'il se passe. Ils ont des problèmes d'organisation ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle.  
  
-En ce moment ils sont très chargés, ce sont les vacances scolaires alors il y a plein de touristes tenta d'expliquer Broots en caressant les cheveux de sa fille qui s'endormait de nouveau, contre son épaule.  
  
-Ouais, c'est ça... Jarod a failli crevé, il ne s'est pas chopé un coup de soleil comme ces mioches dont les parents ne connaissent pas les crèmes solaires... maugréa Mlle Parker en se rasseyant.  
  
-Ca peut être grave un coup de soleil, un jour j'ai eu une brûlure au troisième degré et je peux vous dire que...  
  
-Ca suffit Broots ! le coupa Mlle Parker, plus qu'excédée. »  
  
Mlle Parker lui tourna le dos, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'efforçant de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Ils restèrent une demi heure de plus, plongé dans le silence avant que le médecin de Jarod ne vienne à leur rencontre. Il prit place sur une chaise en face d'eux, Mlle Parker ne parvint pas à décrypter son expression pour dire s'il était rassuré ou non alors elle l'écouta attentivement.  
  
« Votre ami a fait ce malaise car il est sorti trop rapidement de l'hôpital, il a eu de la chance car ça aurait pu être pire. Nous lui avons fait passer plusieurs examens dont un scanner et une échographie et il me semble tout est à peu près rentré dans l'ordre expliqua-t-il lentement.  
  
-Pourquoi alors a-t-il fait ce malaise si tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Mlle Parker.  
  
-Il est sorti avant de prendre ses médicaments, il a simplement eu une baisse de tension, elle était à 8 mademoiselle la rassura-t-il rapidement.  
  
-Merci, je vais garder un œil sur lui à l'avenir.  
  
-C'est une très bonne idée, vous pouvez aller le voir mais ne restez pas trop longtemps. Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos s'il veut vite sortir leur conseilla le médecin en se levant. Il aura besoin de trois ou quatre jours de repos ajouta-t-il.  
  
-Merci docteur... Merci beau... beaucoup balbutia Broots en lui serrant la main. »  
  
L'homme serra aussi la main de Mlle Parker et s'éloigna avec un sourire confiant. La jeune femme souffla un bon coup, elle avait eu une nouvelle fois si peur que Jarod meurt. Broots se dirigea vers la chambre et en ouvrit la porte, il s'écarta alors pour laisser Mlle Parker et Debbie passer devant lui. Jarod se trouva sur la gauche, il était parfaitement réveillé et semblait en meilleure forme que quelques heures auparavant. Mlle Parker s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit immédiatement sa main dans la sienne, ce qui lui valut un beau sourire.  
  
« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser cette fois, d'accord ? demanda Jarod.  
  
-C'est promis, je ne te quitterai plus jamais souffla Mlle Parker en caressant sa joue de sa main libre.  
  
-On est content que vous alliez bien Jarod, vous... vous nous avez fait peur vous savez lança Broots.  
  
-J'ai eu peur moi aussi, mais vous allez avoir du mal à vous débarrasser de moi répondit Jarod d'une voix rauque mais avec un regard rieur.  
  
-Bon, maintenant qu'on est rassuré, on va peut-être les laisser tranquilles tous les deux papa ? dit Debbie en levant la tête vers son père après avoir fait un clin d'œil complice à Jarod.  
  
-Euh... Ou... Oui, désolé, on va prendre un taxi pour vous laisser la voiture Mlle Parker.  
  
-Merci Broots, merci pour tout répondit très sincèrement Mlle Parker.  
  
-Oh, bah c'est normal, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour Debbie et moi. On vous devait bien ça, à demain dit-il avant de refermer la porte.  
  
-Viens-là demanda Jarod en indiquant une place à coté de lui sur le lit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? questionna Mlle Parker en s'installant dans les bras du Caméléon.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de prendre quelques vacances avant d'éliminer une certaine partie du monde ? proposa-t-il tout en souriant.  
  
-Que c'est une très bonne idée, Wonderboy. »  
  
Mlle Parker leva les yeux vers le Caméléon et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils restèrent ensuite une partie de la nuit, se serrant l'un à l'autre et rêvant leur avenir. Ils souhaitaient vite retrouver la famille de Jarod afin de débuter enfin une nouvelle vie. Une vie qu'ils espéraient heureuse mais surtout la plus simple possible.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
